One Shot, One Kill
by headlessZombie
Summary: Follow the lone wanderer as he ventures out of the vault in search of his father. rated M for violence, language and all of that good stuff.
1. Beginning

One Shot, One Kill

AN: this is my first Fan fic so don't feed me to the yao gui lol, it will follow my fallout character in first person (he's a sniper) and I will try to follow the main and side quest storyline… for now… I will start with the war never changes quote ( I hope I don't screw it up too much…) .

_War… war never changes. since the dawn of man kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, Blood has been spilled for every reason possible. Religion, money, to simple Psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after a millennia of armed conflict, china and the united states launched nuclear warheads at each other. The world was plunged into a world of nuclear hellfire and radiation. Few were spared to the harshness of the atomic wasteland and took refuge in underground shelters known as vaults. The vaults were set to open to a set amount of time all except those in vault 101. You were born here, you will die here, because in vault 101 nobody ever leaves. Ever._

The cafeteria's dark that's strange I thought as I walked in and was blinded by the lights "Happy birthday Sam" I heard from the group of people in front of me, surprise party I thought.

"Stanly you turned the light on too fast, you blinded the poor kid" a voice said. My dad approached me he had a rough five o' clock shadow and graying hair "Happy birthday son finally ten if only your mother… he said as the overseer cut him off .

The overseer had dark skin with grey hair and hazel eyes. He was only nice to select people and made a big emphasis on the term "we are born in the vault, we die in the vault."

"Congratulations young man, I don't think I have to tell you what an important day this is, do I?" The overseer said with a fake smile

"No sir, you don't" I said with an equally fake smile, douche I thought to myself.

" When you turn ten down here, you are ready to take on your very own vault responsibilities, so here, your very own pip-boy 3,000, get used to it."

I put the pip boy on my left arm and played with it, was so cool.

"Thank you sir" I said "Don't mention it, you will be getting your first work assignment tomorrow" he replied with a laugh.

Douche, I thought again " Ok pal, how about you go have fun, your only ten once you know" he said with a smile "Ok dad" I replied.

Not really having any other friends, I walked up to Amata. "Happy birthday" she said with a smile "we did a good job hiding it from you didn't we?" "you sure did, I had no idea" I replied, there's that weird feeling again I thought. I keep on getting this weird feeling every time I'm around Amata.

"So… who's your favorite barbarian?" she said pulling me out of thought. I smiled I had an idea of what she got me "Grognak" I said." Well…" she said pulling out a comic book from behind her back "Surprise" "Grognak issue number 14 with no missing pages" "Wow, thanks Amata" I said, giving her a hug, The feeling got a lot stronger then. " I have been missing this one how did you know?" I asked " Just lucky I guess" she said with a smile. " So can I-" she was cut off by Andy's saw turning on " attention everyone it is time to cut the cake" he said with his British accent. "NO ANDY!" everyone shouted, but it was to late, the saw went through the cake and splattered it on everyone " Oh dear, I am simply mortified about the cake" Andy said.

I reached to my face and wiped off some icing and tasted it. Chocolate, my favorite I thought, I continued to wipe icing off my face, I stopped when I reached a scar on my chin and remembered the day when I got it.

"Give me back my teddy bear Butch" I heard a voice say in the halls, on my way to baseball practice " No, I think I'll throw it to the Radroches" another voice said. I ran over to the voices and I saw Butch holding a girl's teddy bear out of her reach "Butch, give her the bear back" I said " Butch said with a smirk, " I think I might give it to your mom instead oh wait…" that was it. I tackled him to the floor and started hitting him as hard as I could he kicked me off o him and wiped the blood off his face, he looked on the verge of tears. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade and clicked it open

"Butch take it easy" I said backing away, "Butch let it go " Amata said as she watched but Butch didn't listen. He charged at me and made a wicked swing for my neck with his knife, I jumped back, but I felt a hot pain on my face put my hand to it and it was wet, blood, I thought. Just the officer Gomez rounded the corner " Butch what are you doing?" as he ran and held butch back "Go to the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up he said. Butch just stared at me Gomez said " Get a move on Butch" Butch scowled at me and walked off. Gomez turned to me and Amata " Are you to alright?" "He got me with his switchblade" I said removing my hand to show Gomez the cut "Why that little…" Gomez said " You go to the infirmary to and get checked out by your dad" he said as he walked down the hall "I'm going to have a little talk with Butch" he said as he rounded the corner I looked around and saw Amata's bear on the ground. I picked it up and walked "Here's your bear back ummm…" not knowing her name "Amata" she said taking the bear "what's your name?" she asked. "Sam" I replied "thanks Sam" she said and leaned over, kissed my on the cheek and ran off. I touched the spot where she kissed, wow, I thought.

I walked up to Mrs. Palmer "Happy birthday dear I made you a sweet roll just for the occasion. Awsome I love her sweet rolls, "You didn't have to get me a present Mrs. Palmer" "Oh fiddlesticks it's a big deal turning ten why, I remember when your father came in with you…" my high perception caught this "When my father came in with me?" I said "Oh listen to me ramble go have fun with your party" she said quickly and ran off.

That was strange I thought, then Butch walked up to me. "I'm hungry and that stupid robot broke the cake, give me that sweet roll" he said menacingly " You do look hungry Butch, did your mom drink u all the ration coupons again?" I said with a smirk, he went wide eyed "Why you" he started as he swung a punch at me, I ducked and nailed him right hook in the face with a right, then Officer Gomez showed up, picked butch up and threw him clear out of the room and started yelling at him outside. Amata ran up to me " what was that all about?" "That jerk tried to steal my sweet roll" I said annoyed "God, he is such a butthead, you can always count on him to make an ass of him self ha-ha get it?" I laughed back and broke the sweet roll in half you want part of it "sure, thanks I love Mrs. Palmers sweet rolls she said as she walked away an started eating it. My dad walked up to me "Butch giving you trouble again?" he asked concerned "Don't worry dad, I can take care of Butch raising my fists in a mock fight stance, dad smiled "Glad to hear it, now me and Jonas have a little surprise for you in the reactor level "Cool" I said and hurried into the reactor room to see Jonas

"What are you doing down here young man? I thought kids weren't allowed on the reactor level " Hey old man! I'm not a kid anymore I'm ten" I said fake angry voice" calm down son I was just kidding" Jonas said "I know me too" I said in the same angry voice. "Hey James your son's a natural born liar" he said with a smile " What?" dad said confused "Nothing, and what's the surprise? I asked eagerly He went behind a box and took out a leaver action rifle. It's a bb gun he said as he handed it to me. I took time getting a feel for it "So do you like it?" dad asked "This… is… AMAZING!" I said I worked the action and loaded it with the bb's Jonas gave me.

"Me and Jonas even set up a shooting range for you down here so you can practice" he said gesturing to the 3 targets in the other room "Can I try it out now?" I asked eagerly "Sure" he said "You need to know how to use-" before he could finish the sentence I put the rifle to my shoulder, aimed down the sights and fired quickly three times hitting all the targets. "Son, how did you do that?" dad asked in shock "Well… I "borrowed" your guns& bullets magazine and it had an article on beginner shooters" I said with a shrug "Doc, remind me not to piss your kid off" Jonas noted as he looked at the targets. Then his face hardened " Careful it's a Radraoch." I took aim at the roaches' head and fired. Its head made a big mess of brain matter and flesh

mess "look at you Mr. roach hunter" dad said "Hey Jonas take a picture" dad said. Jonas got the camera and me and dad got in position "smile" Jonas said and then the camera flash blinded me.

AN: whew that was long and remember its my first time lol review and comment


	2. GOAT rider

One Shot, One Kill

AN: the G.O.A.T scene and reloading is taking the brass from a gun and using it, powder and bullet tips to make new bullets

"As far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy, so yes you have to go take your goat" dad said "Ok dad I'll go take the stupid test" I replied. A stupid 10 question quiz is not the right way to decide a career choice "You have better take that test seriously I don't want you to be the garbage boy" he said with a chuckle " Yeah sure and I left some books here yesterday can you help me find them? "Sure son what are the titles?" "Advanced ballistics, Reloading rifle, pistol, and shotgun rounds, Chemical reactions, Makeshift repairs and The Hunt For Red October " I replied " Umm… son where did you get these books" dad replied holding them up "I found them when I was practicing shooting" I replied " Now I have to go take the stupid test." On my way out I swiped a couple of stimpacks to put in my rooms first aid kit. As I walked out of the clinic I paused in the bathroom to splash some water on my face. When I was done I looked into the mirror. My brown hair was buzzed, a sarge cut Andy called it, my eyes were a dark brown, almost black.

"Leave me alone you stupid tunnel snakes" a voice screamed "Come with me and I'll show you a real tunnel snake Amata" followed by a chorus of yeah and cat calls. Butch, I thought as I was heading towards the voices. When I got there I saw a group of people with tunnel snake jackets surrounding a girl outside of the classroom. Well, I can work in an ass kicking before class I thought. "Butch" I said, he and his group turned around "Awwwwww look who it is its Amata's little boyfriend" Butch said and his gang made kissing noises. "Better leave her alone before I fuck you up" I said "What are you gonna do if we don't?" Butch said, now a few inches from my face. "This" I said as I kneed him in his stomach and slammed his head into the concrete wall. He fell to the floor, his nose was at an angle and it was bleeding profusely. I looked at the other members of his gang, who were in shock " you want some assholes?" Paul tried to tackle me but I sidestepped and tripped him then, Wally Mack kicked me in the gut and kneed me in the head I fell to the ground and Paul got behind me and held me and picked me up

"Well the runt has some fight in him" Butch said as Paul was holding me back. " Fuck off Butch go get your drunk mom some more vodka" I spat at him " Hey you SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY MOM YOU LITTLE FUCKING PRICK!" Butch said as he hit me in the mouth. I spit out some blood. "I should have done this a long time ago" he said as he clicked open his switch blade.

Playtimes over I thought as I head butted Butch, flipped Paul over my shoulder and kicked him in the side of the head , Wally tried to punch me but I caught it and dislocated his shoulder, Freddy ran into the classroom. I took a breath and looked at the unconscious tunnel snakes started walking towards Amata.

" Thanks" Amata said " your welcome and we should get in class before Mr. Brotch gets pissed" I said with a smile "ummmmmm… sure" she replied and we walked in the class room.

"Sam, you haven't happened to see Mr. Deloria and his friends, have you?" Mr. Brotch asked "no sir" I said trying to hold back a smile "ah good well he is very lat- ah hello Mr. Deloria good to see you." Butch and his friends walked in and they all looked like they went to the infirmary to get treated Butch just stared at me and sat down.

"now that everyone is here we can begin the G.O.A.T exam" Mr. Brotch said as he started passing out papers " remember, NO cheating he said as he sat down."

**Question 1**

_You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response? _

1 "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"

2 "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!"

3 Say nothing, but grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault.

4 Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant.

Well the first one is wrong so I'll go with 3

_While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? _

1 Amputate the foot before the infection spreads

2 Scream for help

3 Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities

4 Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads

Medicate and see if you can save the foot I'll go with 3 again

**Question 3**

_You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do? _

1 Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be ok

2 Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment

3 Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate

4 Lead the boy to safety, Then turn him over to the overseer

1 would be a lie so I'll go with 4

**Question 4**

_Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer? _

1 Pitcher

2 Catcher

3 Designated Hitter

4 None, you wish the vault had a soccer team

I played catcher for a few years when I was on the team but I really like soccer I'll circle 4

**Question 5**

_Your Grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do? _

1 Obey your elder and kill the vault resident with the pistol

2 Offer your most prized possession in exchange for the vault resident's life

3 Ask for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss.

4 Throw your tea in granny's face.

I hope its Butch then I circled 1

**Question 6**

_Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? _

1 Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door

2 Trade a vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock.

3 Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock off.

4 Just walk away and let the old coot rot.

Just pick the lock then I circled 1

**Question 7**

_Oh no! you have been exposed to radiation, and a mutated had has grown out of your stomach. What's the best course of treatment? _

1 A bullet to the brain -

2 Large Doses of anti-mutagen agent

3 Pray, Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion.

4 Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser

Might as well have some fun with it I thought as I circled 4

**Question 8**

_A fellow vault resident has a Grognak the barbarian comic book, issue number 1, you want it. What's the best way to obtain it?_

1 Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions

2 Steal the comic book at gunpoint -

3 Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk

4 Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

Im sneaky I thought as I circled 3

**Question 9**

You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and...

1 Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood.

2 Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos

3 Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills

4 Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he uses it

The one that wouldn't get me arrested I thought as I circled 4

**Question 10**

Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?

1 The Overseer.

2 The Overseer.

3 The Overseer.

4 The Overseer.

I'll pick the 4th overseer for giggles I thought

I turned my test into Mr. Brotch "Interesting. "Clinical Test Subject"... sounds like something you should excel at. I guess you and your dad will be working together." "oh boy that sounds fun, thanks teach. I walked over to Amata and asked "What are you doing for the rest of your life?" I asked glumly "Shift supervisor" she said happily, "Mr. Brotch said I might be the next overseer" " That's awesome Amata" I said " So do you want to go grab some lunch?" I asked Amata. "Sure, I'm starving" she said. As we walked to lunch.

AN: review and comment please


	3. Escape

_**One Shot, One Kill**_

_**AN: oh goodie escape sorry for the long update for chapter 2 but something happened to my internet.**_

_**I awoke in a haze, all I could notice is the vault emergency sirens and Amata. "Wake up, come on you have to wake up" she said in a panicked tone. "Amata? Funny I was just dreaming about you." I said with a grin. She looked for a moment then said angrily "this is no time for jokes!" "I wasn't joking" I said with a bigger grin. "Sam… Jonas is dead my fathers men killed him, and your dad… he left the vault." Holy shit, I thought I go to bed and when I wake up my whole fucking world is coming apart. "Sam?" Amata said, snapping me out of thought "how did my dad get out? The radiation would kill him, and why would he want to?" I asked her. "wait you didn't know your dad was going to leave?" Amata asked " nope, no idea." I replied "oh… I'm sorry but we have to get you out of here" I looked at her with a bemused expression "so I can die of radiation poisoning? I thought your plans were better Amata." I said with a bit of anger in my voice "I don't think it is radioactive, I overheard my dad saying that they "couldn't let another person out of the vault so he can tell everyone where we are located." I stood up and started to put my extra jump suits into a old military rucksack and said "well I guess I'm gonna have to leave thanks for warning me Amata." "wait here I took my fathers pistol take it" she said as she held out a 10mm pistol and a box of ammo. I took them without hesitation, ejected the magazine and started to thumb in bullets " Amata you have better get going before one of your fathers guards see you" I said without looking up from the gun. "umm ok" she said. As she was walking out the door she paused when she was at the door "Sam please be careful." she said softly "will do" I replied in a cold voice. The real reason I wanted her to leave is because I didn't want her to see what I will do to the guards. I picked up my bb gun, baseball bat, my books, a vault tech Zippo, and the 10 stimpacks I raided from my first aid kit. As I exited the door I saw an officer, distracted by radroches. All the anger from Jonas, dad, and the overseer rushed over me as I lined up the sights and fired. The bullet entered in his abdomen and the force pushed him against a wall, he slid down into a sitting position, leaving a trail of blood. I walked past him, crying for what I just did and then I heard a anguished voice "kill…me" I turned around and stared in horror at the guard who had his intestines on the floor in front of him. I bent over raised the pistol to his temple and pulled the trigger. The guards head exploded in a mess of brain and blood, it covered me in a sticky thick red mess. I threw up everything in my stomach, all over the concrete floor. When I continued down the hall I heard Butches voice "oh my god Sam you've gotta help me" without turning around I said " Fuck off Butch I'm not helping you" he grabbed me by the shoulders and said " please man it's the rad roaches they've got my mom." I felt a pang of sadness, his words bringing back my motherless childhood " ok lets go help your mom" I said. He just gulped and said "ok." and led me to his room. I walked into the room and saw Butches mom being attacked by three roaches I took out my baseball bat and took 3 precision shots, killing all the roaches. Ms. Deloria, still shaken said "thanks kid here you go" as she handed me a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. I was about to say "no thanks I'm a minor" but I thought I committed murder so one more rule broken isn't much. I quickly thanked her and took the vodka and walked out the door where Butch was waiting with his tunnel snakes jacket held out. " thanks man you're the best, here have my jacket from now on you're a honorary tunnel snake." Butch said. " Thanks Butch" I said then I punched him in the nose. I heard a wet crunching sound as it shattered " that was for all the shit that you gave me, bye." I slid on the jacket and walked away. When I reached the atrium I saw a couple talking about how they were going to leave the vault. I saw the man, Tom I think his name was, run into the maintenance corridor. As soon he was out of sight I heard 5 gun shots from the corridor. I thought fuck guards, I can' risk a gunfight. Just then I thought of the bottle of vodka I thought what the hell and took a swig. Then I remembered that vodka is flammable I ripped a blood spattered sleeve off of my jump suit, stuffed it into the bottle, lit it on fire threw it as hard as I could down the corridor. I quickly took cover and heard the blood curdling, agonizing screams of the guards as they tried to put the fire out. I walked into the corridor I saw two charred corpses. I felt sick as I walked over to search them, one of them had a box of ammo, a pistol, and a police baton. I picked up the items and put them in my ruck. I walked up the stairs, towards the overseer's quarters when I saw the corpse an engineer being eatin by the rad roaches, I averted my eyes and continued onwards. I rounded a corner and locked eyes with Security Chief Hannon and watched as he pulled out his police baton and said " drop the gun and I'll make it quick" I replied "how about this?" I brought up my gun and put a bullet through visor, and his left eye. As I walked over his corpse I realized that me killing him didn't make me feel sick, in fact I didn't feel anything at all. I pushed the thought out of my head and put on Hannon's vest and continued. "Amata I do not enjoy this now tell me where your little friend is before I make officer Mack do something I might regret. Son of a bitch, I thought, threatening his own daughter. I walked into the room, shot Mack in the arm, making him drop the gun, and I walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs. He jumped up and punched me in the jaw and ran for the gun. He picked it up and blind fired the clip at me, one grazed my temple, and the other one hit me in my left arm. "Fuck!" I screamed as the searing pain crawled down my arm, I took the pistol in my right hand and fired 3 shots, one hitting him in the chest and he fell. I walked up to him, ignoring the pain in my arm and put two bullets in each of his knees. He screamed so loud it nearly busted my ear drums, I dragged his body to where the open door was and closed it on his chest. His upper and lower body separated as the 3 tons of pressure tore through it, as if it was of wet paper. I looked at the overseer and saw the fear in his eyes, he was about ready to piss himself. "I… I hope yo you came to t-turn yours-self in young man" he stammered, "actually I came to make your death particularly unpleasant and humiliating." I said as I took out my baseball bat. "Sam?" I heard a terrified voice say from behind me, I turned around to see Amata, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at me. Amata, I thought, she just saw me, covered in blood and brains, mutilate a man and almost beat her father to death. "Amata…" I said as I walked towards her "stay away from me you MONSTER!" she said a she ran off. I turned towards the overseer and said " if you EVER hurt her you will wish for the death Mack had" I said gesturing towards the dismembered corpse "do you understand me?" the overseer nodded slightly " I asked DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU PIECE OF MOTHERFUCKING GARBAGE!" "Y-yes" he said startled. "good" I said as I brought the baseball bat crashing down on his head. I walked into the overseer's quarters and I saw Amata sitting at the kitchen table. "your father is still alive" I said walking past her "no he's not you killed him just like you killed officer Mack" she replied with disgust I sat down across from her. I looked her in the eyes " Amata I didn't" she looked into mine " you scared me, what happened to you?" " I don't know and I don't like it anymore than you do but right now I need your help getting out of the vault" I said. She turned and walked in her room and came back with 10 bobby pins "do you know how to pick a lock?" she asked. " nope, Butch defiantly put that care bear in his arms and took a picture of him sleeping with it and putting it on the projector all by himself" I said with a wicked grin, Amata smiled at this and handed me the bobby pins "just go into his office, the password to his computer is my name." I rolled my eyes "how original" and walked over to the door. I picked the lock with ease and searched the office to find 300 rounds of 10mm ammo and 30 stimpacks I injected one into my arm and felt the cool, numbing relief. I typed in the password and opened the secret door and downloaded the contents of his hard drive and stepped down the staircase. I reached the vault door and was about open it when I heard footsteps behind me. I instinctively turned around, aiming my pistol at the sound of footsteps. It was Amata, "Jesus put that damn thing away!" she yelled "well you kinda scared the shit out of me" I retorted. She rolled her eyes and asked "do you know how to work this thing?" gesturing at the vault door. I looked around the entrance room and saw a control panel. I walked up to it and pulled the lever up and out. A siren sounded and I heard the ancient machinery creak as they pulled the 100 ton door out. I walked up to Amata "so… is this it?" "it doesn't have to be" she said as she came closer, as I bent down to kiss her I heard "he is opening the vault door, get in there!" "Amata, get behind me" I said as I drawled my pistol. She did and I aimed my pistol at the opening door. I saw two vault officers exit the door, and Amata saw two vault officers die. I turned back to Amata kissed her. I felt as though time had stopped and I hated when I had to pull away to leave " good bye Amata" I said as I walked to the outer door. "Sam… I-" I couldn't hear her over the closing of the vault door. I opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.**_

_**AN: ah chapter 3 so lovely, comment and get a internet waffle (..)**_

_**(..)**_

_** actually im kinda hungry… **_


	4. The outside world

One Shot, One Kill

AN: Rate and comment, pweeze :33333333333333333333333

It felt as though a thousand suns were on me, and the light was blinding. When my vision returned, I looked around. There was a heap of what looked like scrap metal to my right, and ruins of a town dead ahead. The general landscape was a rocky desert with a few dead and twisted trees and lots of dust. I did a mental coin flip and decided to head towards the ruins. I had gone about 100 yards when I came across a fellow with a sniper rifle. He was on a hill, prone and dressed in a white suit and a hat. After about a minute I decided to break the silence and say "Hello?" he snapped his head away from the scope and turned to look at me. He had a large scar running from his left eye to his chin and piercing grey eyes. He snarled, drew a combat knife from a thigh holster and lunged at me. We rolled down the hill and in the confusion, my 10mm pistol fell out of my rucksack. When we came to a halt, the sniper was 14 feet away getting up and that was when I saw the pistol. I started to crawl towards the pistol when I felt a sharp blow to the head and blacked out. When I came to, I was tied to a chair that was bolted to the ground. The room was concrete with a tarp covering an circular space in the middle. About 30 minuets passed before a large black man in a pin striped suit walked in. he asked in a southern twang "Boy, do you know who I am?" "no." I replied "my name is Jimmy two guns, biggest dealer in the wastes." "why did you bring me here?" "you interrupted my watch in the middle of a deal." he said "I want to know who your working for" "I'm not working for anyone." he stood up. "it is very unwise to lie to me boy. Now, who are you working for?" " I told you, nobo-" he smacked me " now, we can do this easy, or hard." he stuck his hand in the air and the man who attacked me. He walked over to the tarp and threw it into the air to reveled a large pit . A shriveled, zombie-like hand rose up from the pit and grabbed the mans ankle. "what the fuck!" the man said as he drew a makarov from his holster. "stop!" Johnny said. The man stopped, with the gun in hand. "I think we need to show our friend here how we deal with around here." Johnny said as he withdrew a large, golden pistol. He leveled the gun with the mans kneecap, fired and kicked him in the pit. Johnny turned around with a blank expression on his face "I'm not fucken around boy WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" the mans scrams were ear piercing until it subsided into a low gurgle when one of them tore out his throat. He placed the pistol against my head " last chance boy" he said in a menacing tone " I- uh…" he walked out of the room and retuned with a police baton and commenced beating me with it. When he was done, he pulled a jewel encrusted dagger, cut my restraints, and made a long slice along my arm. "to get them riled up" he explained as he flicked a drop of blood into the hole. The silence turned to crazed shuffling. "goodbye boy" he said with a smile as he threw me into the pit.

AN: well… guess what happens next…


	5. Faith And A 45

AN: Ok, I don't know why my stories aren't being spaced correctly, but I am truly sorry, they are all spaced in my word document, but when I upload them they get pushed together.

Rate and comment

I hit the floor with a dull, fleshy thud and immediately backed up against the wall. My mind was racing; what was down here with me? Will I die? Will it be quick? As I was asking myself these questions, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could make out three figures crouching near the opposite wall. One made it's way slowly over to me until it was mere inches away from me. It's raspy breath smelled of garlic marinated in rotten flesh. Then the thought occurred to me, my Pip boy flash light. I kept my movements slow and deliberate to reach the light. When the room was illuminated, I could clearly see the… things in the room with me. They all had rotten skin, barely clinging to their faces, one was missing a hand and his lower jaw, the second one looked charred and blackened, and the one in front of me looked almost human. The one in front of me sniffed at me and rasped "Pureeee" it then went over to it's side and returned with a bottle of water and what looked like a human leg. It made motions that looked like eating and drinking. The ones beside towards me and were met with a smack from the friendly zombie. It muttered a series of grunts at the others, who returned back to there side. "can you understand me?" I fearfully asked. The friendly zombie "yessss" "are you… are you going to kill me?" I asked, a little more relaxed. The zombie cackled "no, I won't but the others might." I looked at the bottle of water that it gave me and took a gulp of it. I felt the warm tingle of radiation and immediately threw up. The zombie looked at me "sick?" I replied "no, I'm not used to the radiation, I'm from a vault." the zombie looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by a hail of gunfire from somewhere above the hole. "What's that?" I was answered by a tiny, hot object smacking me in the head. I looked around for it and saw it, it was a bullet casing. I picked it up and examined it, it said on the back. Suddenly, I heard voices from above the hole they were faint, but I could decipher what they were saying. "please, I'll give you anything you want. You want caps, I have too many, here let me get you some." there was a slight pause and then a sickening snap, a scream, and a thud. " Wow jimmy, you think you can kill me with a hip draw? that's just insulting. Any last words?" a new voice said. "Go… to hel-" there was a gun shot. "sorry, didn't catch that." now's my chance, I thought "hello, is anyone up there. I need some help." there was a pause and then footsteps in my direction. A hand lowered a rope down the hole and I climbed up to the surface. A figure in a ski mask, Balaclava, and desert fatigues greeted me by grabbing me by the throat and jamming a gun under my chin. The barrel was so hot from firing all those rounds, it burnt my skin and I let out a yelp. The figure said " great, more scum, where'd you get that jumpsuit? Kill a vault dweller?" "N-no, I am a vault dweller." I said holding up my pip-boy. The figure placed the gun back in his holster and released me. He took off his backpack and pulled out a Wal-Mart bag filled with tiny metal parts, and what looked like 6 loaded magazines. We stood in silence as those bits of metal turned into an M-16 A6. He smacked a magazine in and handed it to me, with the spare mags. "you know how to use one of those?" he asked as he turned to the dead body in the corner. "I uh think so." I said as I got used to the feel of the weapon. "good" he replied as he took a knife out of his boot, cut off the bodies' finger and put it in his pocket. " Do you want to live?" he asked casually as he drew his handgun again. It had a dull shine, an extended magazine, and a laser. It also said something on the slide, but I was too far away to read it. "what?" he said, catching me looking at the gun "do ya wanna fuck it or something ?" "No, it's just umm… really nice." well, I'm glad you think so, now answer my question." "Yes, I want to live." I said. "good." The figure replied " come with me, my camps about 10 klicks Northwest of here. "Klicks?" I asked, confused. He looked at me oddly " Klicks equal kilometers, how long were you out of the vault?" he asked " a couple of hours ago" I said looking around for my pack "damn, you do need my help" he said " your ruck is at the entrance" he said as we left the room. We walked a long corridor, with about 30 some bodies strewn about. They all had a half an inch hole in their center chest. "did you do all this?" I asked gesturing to the bodies. He responded by giving me a bag and telling me to take all the magazines. After the scavenging, we found the exit, I put on my ruck, and we exited the compound. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and I followed the figures lead to his "camp" around four hours of climbing, hiking, and silence, the figure said "we're here." I looked around at the barren landscape. We were on top of a large cliff with a giant bolder sitting in the middle. "not to be rude, but this place is kinda a shithole" I said hesitantly. The figure laughed for the first time and turned to the bolder and yelled "APERTA!" at first, nothing happened, but then, the bolder split open to reveal a passageway. " still a shithole?" the figure asked. It looked like he was smiling, but the Balaclava made me unsure. I followed the figure into the tunnel until we came to a metal blast that looked like a vault door, but without the Vault Tech logo and with a intercom system off to the left. The intercom said " quid es?" The figure replied "Nihil." and the doors opened.

The interior of the building consisted of a large middle room filled with two loveseats, a jukebox and four armchairs, a large kitchen, a dining room, and two staircases one going up and one coming down. "sit" the figure said as he gestured to the chairs in the main room. "I'm gonna go change, don't move or I will kill you." he said as he turned on the jukebox. As he ascended the staircase, the song _I don't want to set the world on fire_ started to play softly. Ironic I thought as I waited for the figure to return. Around 5 minuets later, a beautiful blond woman descended the stairs, wearing shorts and a tank top. I felt my jaw drop to the floor as she sat down on the couch across from mine "what? She said, catching my gaze, don't they have women in your vault?"

AN: betcha didn't see that one coming J


End file.
